De Celos Y Otras Porquerías
by Yucckichi Pineapple
Summary: Porque los celos eran, son y serán una porquería pero siempre funcionarían. Y Menma esa noche se lo iba a demostrar al idiota de su primo. NaruSasu.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic así que pido disculpa por por los errores de ortografía. Aún soy nueva por lo que busco mejorar lo más que pueda por lo que las críticas, consejos o lo que ustedes quieran son bien recibidos.**

**Pareja: Naruto-Sasuke**

**Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi (chico-chico). AU (Universo Alterno). Y seguramente faltas de ortografía.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y su pandilla no me pertenece. Todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo la utilizó para mis locuras.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero que les agrade.**

_De Celos Y Otras Porquerías._

Capitulo Único.

_¿Cuantas veces has presenciado esa misma escena?_

Tus palmas sangran por la fuerte presión con que entierras las uñas en tu sufrida piel como si fueran garras lacerando, formando así unos dolientes puños.

_¿Por qué lo sigues soportando?_

Te duele y el aire en tus pulmones disminuye drásticamente hasta sentir una presión en el centro de tu pecho lo que te impide respirar mientas tu garganta se comprime con violencia, como si un par de manos se cerraran en su contorno, estrangulándote.

_¿No eras tú una persona fría y carente de sentimientos? ¿Creyente de que los sentimientos eran una muestra de debilidad?_

Sientes como los miles y miles de pedazos de aquel musculo que antes era llamado tu corazón se te clavan con retorcida saña en lo más profundo de tú oscura alma, una vez más ya de muchas. Allí donde le has negado la entrada a muchos.

_¿Esto es lo que realmente deseas? ¿No lo considerabas algo innecesario?_

Una amarga y acida bilis te sube desde lo profundo de tus entrañas provocándote molestas arcadas y la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar lo que no yace en tu estómago carente de alimento alguno; últimamente tú apetito se ha visto bastante reducido, por causas como estás. Has perdido peso y lo sabes pero no soportas la comida.

_¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Está en tus manos, es tu decisión Siempre fuiste una persona que supo controlar tus actos. ¿Acaso esto está más allá de tus manos?_

Tus azabaches ojos escuecen lo que logra hacer odiarte a ti mismo por tener esa clase de sentimientos, amenazan con derramar las lágrimas que eres incapaz de llorar; porque tu orgullo es más grande que tú agónico dolor y te niegas fervientemente a mostrarte tan débil delante de otros pero sabes que cuando te encuentres resguardado dentro de tu amplia habitación y que los muros de hormigón se compriman sobre tú delgada figura con el rostro oculto por tu almohada de plumas, ahogando los más posible tus sollozos, tragándote tu rabia, no te contendrás. Serás débil y frágil, serás sentimental, por una noche para que al otro amanecer reconstruir tu barrera impenetrable que te aísla del resto de las personas.

_¿No eras tú un ser con orgullo? ¿Dónde a quedado esté?_

El estridente ruido que aquellos descontrolados jóvenes llamaban música moderna y bailaban a su ritmo le martillaba constantemente la cien tal como haría un maldito pájaro carpintero a un árbol y el alcohol que ahora corría por sus venas tampoco le ayudaba a retomar su fría tranquilidad y pensar claramente aunque nadie lograba imaginar como él se moría lentamente por dentro, como se consumía hasta convertirse en las sobras del ser humano que solía ser.

_¿No eras tú, Sasuke Uchiha?_

Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se rebajaría al nivel de demostrar tal estado de vulnerabilidad. Su rostro se mantenía indiferente y estoico mientras se llevaba el vaso de _**whisky **_en las rocas y apuraba el amarillento liquido hasta el fondo de su garganta para que sus entrañas quemaran por la bebida y no por lo que estaba presenciando. Quería tener una excusa para justificar ese fuego en su estómago. Si tenía que atiborrarse de alcohol hasta casi caer en el coma etílico, lo haría y él era perfectamente capaz de mantener su máscara de frialdad hasta ebrio, por los muchos años –y por los que vendrían– que la ha mantenido incluso delante de su perfecta familia.

No lo quería admitir. Era humillante.

Nunca lo aceptaría, incluso si tuviera que soportar las peores de las torturas –lo haría con gusto, incluso– pero su voz jamás pronunciaría algo tan semejantemente espantoso.

No quería aceptar que él era quién deseaba ocupar el lugar de aquella aberrante, ante sus ojos, mujer. Sasuke era el ansiaba ser aprisionado por aquellos musculosos brazos, estremecerse por completo con el calor que debía expedir ese excitante cuerpo, ser el receptor de aquellos apasionados y salvajes besos, beber de su aliento, dejarse abrazar por su perfume masculino, embriagarse con su cercana presencia y sentirse devorado por el par de cielo que poseía su amigo como ojos, reflejarse en ese azul brillante para ver la lujuria inundarlo.

Sasuke Uchiha no quería admitir que deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki, algo que éste último desconocía totalmente. Ellos dos lo único que compartían era un lazo de amistad, un profundo vinculo, si pero que no pasaría de eso, muchas veces el rubio se lo repitió.

_Eres mi mejor amigo SasukeTe considero como mi hermano. _Palabras que se grababan a fuego lento en su interior, volviendo su alma frágiles cenizas que esperaban ser sopladas por el viento del amargo olvido.

A sus dieciochos años ya tenía aceptada esa cruel realidad, él nunca cruzaría la raya establecida del mejor amigo casi hermano y no había forma de cambiarlo.

Y era eso que hacía a Sasuke morirse lentamente día tras día.

– El número de ligues de Naruto han aumentado – escucho a su lado por parte de Neji.

Volteo a verlo, ya que hasta ahora lo había estado ignorando como sí de cualquier pared se tratase. El cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja, los ojos grises casi blancos que debían observar como su rubio amigo le hacía un lavaje bucal con la lengua a aquella mujer –la sola idea le hizo apretar los dientes–, el rostro de finas facciones sin dejar de ser masculino que se encontraba levemente fruncido como si estuviera pensando cómo resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas para luego sonreír discretamente y con alivio, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su aguda mirada.

– ¿No has notado que las conquistas de Naruto siempre tienen el cabello negro y ojos ónices?

Sasuke elevó una de sus finas cejas un poco con elegancia y otro poco con escepticismo. Luego llevó su negruzco mirada a su dolor de cabezas con patas, el cual ahora tenía las manos descaradamente en las nalgas de la chica y en efecto, sí, está conquista tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros con respecto a los ojos no lo verificó porque ella tenía los párpados cerrados, entregada totalmente al momento y al placer. Sólo pudo chasquear la lengua antes de tomarse su trago quien sabe cuál número de _**whisky**_ de la noche, que recién empezaba.

Pues que le perdonarán la vida si no llevaba una planilla detallada de las preferencias en ligues del maldito y jodido rubio, estaba más ocupado en controlar sus instintos homicidas para no cortar en pequeñas tiras la piel morena de su mejor amigo y también las ansias de rebanarle la polla en pequeñas rodajas pero la mutilación no estaba bien vista por lo menos en público.

– Hola... – un ronco susurro fue pronunciado en su oído con una voz demasiada conocida para él, erizándole la piel de pasó.

Naruto tenía el cabello de color oro y un tanto rebelde, sí con rebelde se entendía que era imposible peinarlo, la piel con un deslumbrante bronceado natural, unos desarrollados sin llegar a exagerar músculos por los deportes que le gustaba practicar la mayoría del tiempo él era un persona más de estar en movimientos de ahí su hiperactividad innata, su altura superaba a la media con su metro ochenta, una radiante sonrisa de perfectos dientes ocultos por unos carnosos labios que invitaban a ser besados y unos grandes como así de expresivos ojos azules que constituían su mayor encanto y no es que fuera egocéntrico, muchas veces se lo habían dicho.

En resumen era atractivo, dueño de una personalidad abrumadora y poseedor de una sensual mirada de ojos azules capaces de derretir a los más fríos hielos. Y como tal tenía sus exigencias a la hora de ligar.

Hombres y mujeres les iba por igual, aunque hasta ahora su experiencia era más basta con el género femenino. No fue hasta hace un tiempo que experimento con hombres, lejos de provocarle repulsión encontrarse con algo duro y un pasaje estrecho en vez de la acostumbrada húmeda suavidad de las jóvenes lo excito por lo que término convirtiéndose en bisexual.

Sin embargo, aunque su campo de relaciones fortuitas porque no pasaban de una o dos noches había aumentado considerablemente él poseía una serie de requisitos que le resultaban infaltables a la hora de llevarse a alguien a la cama. Tenía una profunda debilidad por las personas que llevaba el cabello de color negro, si era corto mejor, con la piel blanca sin rastro de tatuajes o _**piercings**_ y unos impertinentes ojos negros. Estas eran las causas que provocaban a su miembro a brincar de alegría.

Rompió el beso que compartía con la compañía de esa noche a falta de aire en sus pulmones. La observó unos cuántos segundos, ella tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y la piel blanca tal como a Naruto le gustaba. Inmediatamente después se vio reflejado en unos extasiadas perlas grises, era realmente una pena que no fueran negras pero esta chica era dueña de un rostro precioso que le hacía olvidar aquel requisito. Cejas arqueadas, nariz pequeña y respingona, unos labios rosas finos y la manera que llevaba su maquillaje le hacía parecer los ojos rasgados. Si, ciertamente podía pasar por alto aquello.

Paseo su azulino mirar por todo el lugar donde transcurría aquella desfrenada la fiesta a la cual había asistido con Neji y arrastrado a Sasuke y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo que capto en la mesa donde se encontraba sus dos amigos, los cuales había dejado desde que aquella chica captara su atención. Espera encontrarse con la cara de amargo del Uchiha y con la indiferente de su castaño amigo y en efecto las encontró pero Neji parecía sorprendido y Sasuke era atosigado por una no grata presencia.

¿Qué hacía_** él**_ aquí?

¿No debía estar congelándose el culo en alguna parte de Rusia en vez de estar invadiendo el delicado espacio personal de Sasuke?

Pero lo más importante.

¿Por qué rayos su amigo –casi hermano– dejaba que ese malnacido se le acercará tanto? El propio Naruto más de una vez había recibido un golpe y una que otra patada voladora de Sasuke, consecuencias que su amigo estuviera entrenado en artes marciales y en defensa personal, por acercársele ni la mitad de lo que ese estaba ahora en cambio a aquel imbécil se lo permitía deliberamente.

Sin duda el parecido era realmente increíble pero las pequeñas diferencias que existían eran iguales a un profundo abismo. Él tenía el cabello con hebras de un color petróleo en vez del característico rubio de su amigo, sus ojos eran azules pero estos eras oscuros, semejantes al fondo del mar y no como el cielo de verano de Naruto, su voz era un arrullo seductor y ronco que lo envolvía en una neblina excluyendo al mundo exterior, con la misma altura y físico pero había algo diferente, algo salvaje. Algo animal que lo hacía sobresalir sobre la media.

Neji se notaba entre sorprendido y molesto. Estaba frustrado y su amigo parecía divertirse con eso cuando de repente su ceño se contrajo a la vez que sus ojos se entornaron para ver mejor entre la oscuridad que brindaba aquel maldito sitio, donde todas aquellas personas podían ocultar sus actos pecaminosos que ellos consideraban **diversión** para que al otro día todo quedaba olvidado entre esas paredes, la oscuridad, el alcohol, el sudor y el placer. Sin embargo todo quedo en el absoluto lo olvido cuando tuvo a su espalda una magnética presencia.

– Hola... – y por un momento pensó que se trataba de Naruto pero aquella voz aseguraba peligro, un pasional peligro.

– No sabía que habías regresado, Menma – comentó repentinamente con desinterés el castaño.

– Regrese hoy – respondió este –. ¿Y la belleza que te acompaña tiene nombre? – nuevamente esa voz en su oído le provocaba un hormigueo en el estómago.

– Sasuke Uchiha. Y no soy ninguna belleza.

Recuperado de su primera impresión y una vez compuesta su habitual máscara de frialdad, se permitió sacar a flote su pésimo humor incrementado por cien por los acontecimientos que sucedían en esa fatídica noche. El tal Menma ahora se había trasladado a su costado, entre él y su castaño amigo, tomando de paso y sin permiso el trago de Neji para darle un sorbo, recibiendo una miranda tremebunda, ignorándola por supuesto. Seguidamente una sonrisa de dientes blancos le fue dedicada pero era un gesto de un depredador y él era la presa.

Pero el no sería un presa fácil. Sí había que dar pelea, pues la daría.

– Una belleza arisca. Me gusta. – una vez más su sensible espacio personal se vio interrumpido, algo que Sasuke no soportaba.

El mudo y espectador de Neji, el constante martilleo en su cien por la música, el alcohol corriendo por su venas, los amargos celos e incluso el idiota de Naruto quedaron olvidados en un pequeño y oscuro recóndito lugar de su perturbada mente cuando Menma se le acerco con aquella endemoniada sonrisa y con un propósito para nada decente, sino todo lo contrario, con el objetivo de traspasar su barrera para anclarse en sus finos labios.

Y Sasuke estaba a segundos de sacar a relucir su tan característico e irritable carácter como así también sus conocimientos en artes marciales haciendo una increíble demostración rompiéndole la espalda en cinco partes y de paso sacarles las ganas de conquistador de quinta cuando una fuerte ráfaga se interpusoentre su pobre víctima y él, dejándolo con las ganas de una dulce venganza cosquillándole en las palmas de las manos. Por supuesto antes de notar que un brazo lo aprisionaba por la cintura para apegarlo a un caliente cuerpo que le resultaba demasiado familiar, llegando a desconcertarlo considerablemente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Primo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

Sasuke tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sus instintos homicidas pedían ser liberados para dar rienda suelta y comenzar a cortar cabezas sobre todo las de dos idiotas bastantes parecidos, los cuales se venía enterar que compartían lazos sanguíneos aunque más que primos podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos con la única diferencia del cabello; también se sentía intrigado, Naruto nunca solía ser hostil, aquel rubio era capaz de entablar amistad hasta con un helecho de plástico, lo que siempre le acarreo más de un dolor de cabeza y que el tono de su voz demostrara irritación no era algo muy común. Sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y que su corazón martillara con violencia por la mano que lo aprisionaba fuertemente de la cintura, marcando los dedos como calientes eslabones de una musculosa cadena que lo ceñía a su perdición personal.

Elevó su negruzco mirada. Naruto tenía tensa la mandíbula y una vena le sobresaltaba de su moreno cuello, podía notar que hacía el esfuerzo por contenerse. Una marca le llamo la atención por completo y fijo su ver en ese lugar específico hasta que le encontró una forma a aquella imperfección para darse con que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que dé en un chupón, causándole que el brillo de sus ojos se apagará quedando solo unos pozos vacíos inundados por el dolor y una vez más se odio por eso.

Rompió bruscamente todo contacto que mantenía con aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo, amigo que sólo le producía daño, para alejarse tambaleante los más lejos posible y poder pensar con claridad, una fría claridad. Por la fuerza con la que se deshizo hizo que el dueño de aquel brazo lo mirará con reproche, molestia y algo más que no pudo identificar en esos añiles ojos.

Lo mataría.

Rompería una botella y utilizaría los pedazos para rajarle la garganta a ese maldito.

¿Podría ir a la cárcel por tener la intención de querer afeitarlo con vidrios rotos y en el proceso desangrarlo?

O también podría ser que como él era tan amable quería presentarle a su amiga la navaja a aquella desgraciada yugular.

Aquel hijo de puta por lo visto había retornado de sus vacaciones forzadas en Rusia y a él no se le fue notificado.

¡FAN–TAS–TI–CO!

No debía olvidar el hecho de que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, con la posibilidad de tener a mano cualquier objeto contundente con el cual pudiera partírselo en esa cabeza hueca y que el dueño estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, SU amigo. Y conociendo como conocía a Menma aquella mirada que le obsequiaba al azabache no era para nada de fiar. Aunando eso cuando vio que su pariente descendía un camino hacia los intocables labios de Sasuke, termino por enfurecer.

No le importo dejar abandonada a aquella chica ni oír como lo llamaba con su dulce voz por encima de la música pero sus oídos se le habían cerrado al igual que sus puños, su mirada se entorno y deseo con toda su fuerza poder desaparecer a su jodido primo para alejarlo si fuera posible a una distancia de un planeta de Sasuke.

Pero lo que más le enervaba la sangre era que Sasuke no hiciera nada. ¡Por Dios! Estaba a punto de besarle y no veía ninguna acción que indicará que lo golpearía, estaba ahí, parado y sin mover un sólo músculo como esperando ser besado, sólo faltaba que cerrara los ojos y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

Sus pasos los realizaba con fuerza tratando de desquitarse con el pobre suelo que nada tenía que ver con su frustración pero pronto lo haría con el cuerpo de su primo. Una vez alcanzado su objetivo lo primero que hizo fue separar a Sasuke tomándolo firmemente de la cintura y no quiso admitir que su cuerpo tembló por la inesperada cercanía con su amigo.

Naruto no era una persona perfecta, lo admitía. Tenía sus defectos como todo ser humano y aunque tuviera sus malas mañas cuando la cagaba, la cagaba monumentalmente.

Porque no toda persona hacía tal acto para evitar que su amigo del alma fuera la presa del pervertido de su primo. Quizás no tuvo que estrechar de esa manera a Sasuke, teniendo en cuenta la fobia de este con el contacto físico o por todo lo que se le acercará más de la cuenta. Sin embargo no había que ser muy estúpido, él podía parecer uno pero no lo era, que el azabache si permitió que Menma estuviera a punto de besarlo aunque eso era algo que luego arreglaría con él ojinegro. Primero se deshacería de su pariente.

– ¿No supone que estabas en Rusia? – pregunto pero no miraba a su interlocutor, estaba más ocupado en reprochar a Sasuke con la mirada.

– Veo que te alegra verme, primito.

– No te imaginas cuanto – ironizó

¡Uh, sí! No podía dormir por su ausencia, nótese por favor el sarcasmo. Si por el fuera le daba igual si moría congelado, si lo devoraba un animal salvaje o se ahogaba en su tina pero que se mantuviera alejado de él, en beneficio de su salud mental y por la integridad física de él.

– ¿Y cuándo te largas?

– Recién regrese ayer y ya quieres que me marche. Cualquiera pensaría que no me deseas cerca.

– Eso es lo que quiero precisamente.

– Lo dices de dientes para afuera – y la sonrisa que le obsequio fue peor que sentir un golpe en los centros bajos.

Guardo silencio y sus ojos se cerraron hasta formar una delgada línea que dejaba ver aquella mirada azul inundada por un brillo rojizo que no traía buenas noticas y Menma parecía disfrutar de molestarlo o no estaría insinuándose de la manera en que lo hacía a Sasuke o simplemente era un persona con tendencias suicidas.

– Como sea – dijo de repente Menma ante su adquirido mutismo –. No estoy aquí por ti.

– ¿Entonces?

– Por esa belleza – le respondió descaradamente señalando con su dedo índice un punto a su lado.

Arrastró su azul mirada para encontrar con un lugar vacío. No le extrañaba que Menma una vez le estuviera tomando el pelo porque él era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para caer pero ¿no se suponía que Sasuke estaba a un paso de él? ¿En qué momento había desaparecido? ¿Y cómo fue que no lo noto?

Maldito fuera mil veces por sus movimientos tan sigilosos.

A él desde muy pequeño le habían inculcado que un Uchicha afrontaba sus problemas con la frente en alta y con orgullo aunque las llevara de perder pero siempre tendría que salirse con la suya para dejarle el nombre de su familia en lo más alto.

Por eso Sasuke Uchiha nunca huía.

Ahora entraba en un claro conflicto entre convicción y acción.

Aunque lo que estaba haciendo podía confundirse fácilmente con un vil escape. No lo era. Claro que no. Él lo llamaba _retirada táctica anti–dobes_, aunque el plural se le agregaba para esa noche.

No le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y sobretodo las miraditas que le dedicaba Menma delante de un cada vez más furioso Naruto. Por lo que siendo impropio de él prefirió retirarse luego de que su rubio amigo lo observara de aquella extraña manera que le puso la piel de gallina y que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Aunque seguramente estaba viendo fantasmas donde nos los había, era obvio que aquel par no se llevaban y era natural que el blondo no deseara que él se llevara con sus enemigos.

Suspiro con resignación. Sip, solo eran ideas absurdas que se formaron en su cabeza que sólo lo hacían alucinar pero ahora con la cabeza fría, lejos de la estridente música y recuperado del alcohol consumido podía decir una vez más que era un maldito bastardo enamorado de su mejor amigo que se tiraba cuanta mujer se le atravesara, el cual ahora también se le sumaban hombres a la larga lista de conquistas.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de amargura que afloro de sus labios mientras se prendía un cigarrillo en el jardín de la casa, mejor dicho mansión propiedad de los Hyuuga, hoy era el cumpleaños de Neji y sorprendió a todos armando una mega fiesta, algo raro teniendo en cuenta lo serio como así antisocial que era este. Y aunque él tenía pensado no asistir, no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, algo que su castaño amigo ya lo tenía contemplado, Naruto no obtendría un no como respuesta.

Por eso cuando se encontraba en la paz de su hogar con un libro de Stephen King entre sus manos llego aquel torbellino de cabello rubio y ojos azules a arrastrarlo –literalmente– a la fiesta en su motocicleta.

¿Y para qué? Para a los segundos largarse con aquella chica dejándole un mal sabor de boca y pésimo humor. Aunando eso habían venido en la motocicleta de un naranja chillón de Naruto por lo que estaba atado al cabeza hueca de su amigo hasta que terminara la fiesta para que lo llevara a casa. Bien podía pedir un taxi y largarse pero justamente se olvidó la billetera así como también su móvil. Podría caminar pero los varios kilómetros desde su hogar y la de Neji más el frio sin duda terminaría en un hospital con un caso grave de hipotermia. Tampoco podía llamar a que lo vinieran a recoger porque ese fin de semana sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y su hermano disfrutando en la casa de su novio, porque no era momento de interrumpir aunque a Sasuke eso le valiera un carajo, de seguro aquellos dos hacía tiempo que apagaron sus celulares. Así que no había de otra, estaba acorralado y sin escapatoria.

Maldito. No estaría en esa situación si no fuera por el estúpido rubio.

Lo mejor sería escabullirse y meterse en alguna habitación hasta que la fiesta terminará. Con un poco de suerte Naruto se olvidaba de él por revolcarse con otro u otra y ya mañana le pediría prestado a Neji algo de dinero para irse en un taxi. Y con respecto a Menma, pues realmente le importaba un comino lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Una vez elaborado su plan de acción, era hora de ponerlo en marcha inmediatamente.

– Teme…

Lástima que se viera arruinado tan prontamente.

Su objetivo ahora era encontrar al escurridizo de Sasuke y exigirle unas cuantas explicaciones. Ya luego saldaría cuentas con Menma.

– Se ha ido mientras ustedes dos, par de imbéciles, discutían – y ahora Neji también entraba en su cuentas por cobrar.

– ¿Por dónde?

– No lo sé ¿Crees que soy adivino?

La cocina que apestaba a alcohol hasta por las paredes. El baño donde interrumpió en plena acción a una pareja. El living que improvisaba como pista de baile y los cuerpos que se rozaban uno con otros al ritmo de la música del _**dj.**_ Los oscuros pasillos donde los jóvenes daban rienda suelta a sus alborotadas hormonas. El segundo piso donde residían las habitaciones, reviso en cada una de ellas que no estuvieran cerradas ya sea por el mismo Neji o por lo que habían optado por una fiesta más privada y placentera.

Volvió a toparse con aquella chica de la cual no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre exigiendo su atención pero no estaba como para soportar los berrinches de una niña caprichosa a la que le habían negado su dulce preferido. Y para ser sincero prefería vivir con el despecho de una mujer en sus hombros que con la fría indiferencia de Sasuke.

Estaba por rendirse y optar por comenzar a buscar en los alrededores cuando el humo de un cigarrillo le llamó poderosamente la atención a través de las dobles puertas de vidrio que separaba el living del enorme jardín de la mansión de Neji.

Odiaba inmensamente que el azabache fumara. A decir verdad nunca supo desde cuando su amigo había adquirido aquella adicción; no fue hasta que él mismo con sus propios ojos vio cómo se llevaba aquel objeto y le daba una calada que lo comprobó. Por eso nunca perdía oportunidad en insistirle que abandonará aquello aunque siempre recibía la misma respuesta cruel y sincera por parte de su mejor amigo. _Es mi vida, no te metas en ella_

Sasuke siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona increíblemente honesta, a tal punto que podía llegar a ser cruel. Pero los muchos años de amistad que llevaban podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado pero existían momentos en que Naruto resultaba herido aunque lo disimulará con una sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos.

Se dirigió con decididos pasos rumbo a su amigo tras verificar que realmente se trataba de él luego de que divisará el tan peculiar cabello del moreno pese a la profunda oscuridad de la noche, igual que los ojos de Sasuke.

Y no se pudo evitar que viejas dudas, las cuales creía olvidadas en el pasado, lo asaltaran nuevamente.

_¿Qué era él para Sasuke?_

_¿Qué significaba para la vida del Uchicha?_

_¿O sólo era un estorbo al cual tenía que soportar por sus padres?_

Sin embargo, Naruto consideraba al Uchiha parte de su vida, una muy importante, pero parecía que el azabache no lo tenía en cuenta.

– Creo que te pasaste – dijo Neji mientras observaba a Naruto salir en busca de Sasuke.

– ¿Eso crees? – pregunto a su vez Menma tomando de la cerveza ya caliente de su acompañante por lo que no pudo reprimir un gesto de desagrado –. Solo les di un pequeño empujoncito.

– Un pequeño empujoncito que puede terminar con uno de los dos en el hospital.

– No exageres. Tampoco fue para tanto.

Aunque muchos creyeran que no podían verse ni en figurita con Naruto por lo menos él no sentía aquello, sólo que tenía un placer mórbido en fastidiarlo por lo tanto no perdía oportunidad en hacerlo pero en el fondo no le deseaba el mal y era por eso que le molestaba lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su primo, a tal punto de negar sus sentimientos.

– Tks. El día de mi cumpleaños y tendré que estar atento a que aquellos dos no se saquen los ojos.

– Te preocupas demasiado, relájate – le respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

Menma se irguió de su asiento que había adquirido luego de que Naruto saliera como alma que lleva al diablo. Se acercó a Neji con actitud coqueta, conocida de sobra por este, para posicionarse cerca de la blanca oreja del castaño que le provocaba morderla.

– _S dnyom rozhdyeniya_ – le susurró con un perfecto acento ruso –. Vamos a tu cuarto que te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños.

– _Teme_ no deberías fumar.

Siempre era lo mismo con Naruto cada vez que lo veía fumar. Y cierta parte de él admitía que lo hacía para enojar al rubio aunque esa no era la principal razón de que lo hiciera.

Había adquirido el vicio el verano pesado cuando viajo a Kioto a visitar a su abuelo en compañía de sus padres. Allí conoció un chico con el que extrañamente se llevaba bien, quizás porque no se dejaba llevar por el dinero en su cuenta bancaria ni por el prestigio de su familia y tampoco por su físico privilegiado.

Este chico solo tenía la costumbre de ir por las tardes a la parte de atrás de la casa de abuelo sin que nadie se diera a cuenta por que le gustaba el paisaje y se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí fumando. Y así formaron una extraña relación de amistad entre colillas de cigarrillos, largas conversaciones y silencios agradables. Ahora que lo pensaba bien tuvo que haberse enamorado de él. Ambos tenían un carácter parecido y sobretodo existía tranquilidad en su alma cuando estaba cerca de él. Definitivamente pronto viajaría a Kioto y que Naruto siguiera con su interminable lista de conquista porque a él, a partir de esa noche, dejaba de interesarle.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Te estoy hablando! – y Naruto lo traía de vuelta a la realidad con un ensordesor grito de los suyos.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto escueto, estaba irritado, frustrado y lo menos que quería hacer era tener que lidiar con Naruto.

– ¿Por qué huiste?

Su rubio – ¡ja! Nunca fue de él– estaba acercándose demasiado, su entereza peligraba.

– Oe muy cerca, aléjate.

– ¿Por qué? A Menma no lo alejabas. Es más parecías muy a gusto en su compañía.

Si Naruto tuviera que clasificar esa situación, diría que era una muy clara injusticia. ¡No era justo! A su primo casi le permitió que lo besara y él se acercaba unos cuantos centímetros para ya estar pidiendo distancia.

_¿Acaso tanto asco le daba?_

_¿Tanto aborrecía su presencia que no lo quería cerca?_

Pues que se fuera todo a la mierda. Esa noche no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar. Había llegado el momento, ya después tendría tiempo de lamentarse por lo que se disponía a hacer.

– ¿Sasuke hubieras dejado que te besara? – y dio un paso más hacia su presa que fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Y que sí así fuera?

Está bien, aceptaba que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba ni tampoco como los ojos de Sasuke lo retaban de aquella manera. Lo fulmino con la mirada pero no era fácil cohibir a un Uchiha, sobre todo si este era llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

– De todas formas un buen polvo no le hace mal a nadie – agrego luego mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado, marca registrada del azabache.

No lo podía creer. Naruto era el que pensaba acorralarlo pero de alguna forma el moreno se había dado maña para voltearle las cosas, dejándolo a él sin palabras en la boca. Estaba azorado, molesto y su corazón había comenzado a doler.

Apretó los puños mientras tormentosas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como una secuencia que sólo dejaba más dolor, tristeza y furia, sobre todo más de esta última.

Menma besaba a Sasuke.

Menma acariciaba con sus sucias manos la piel blanca de Sasuke.

Menma le hacía el amor a Sasuke. A _**su**_ Sasuke

Y termino por explotar.

– No lo permitiré – susurro con ira contenida pero Sasuke gozaba de un buen oído.

Y sólo bastaron dos largos pasos para tener al azabache arrinconando contra la pared más cercana, las muñecas apresadas por una de sus grandes manos y la mirada furibunda de Sasuke sobre él prometiéndole la peor de las torturas pero sus celos ya habían tomado posesión de su autocontrol mandándolo al demonio. El Uchiha forcejeaba y debía admitir que a pesar de su menuda figura, porque él era más alto y tenía desarrollado más los músculos, le costaba mantener el agarre. Si tuvieran en otra situación se maravillaría por su resistencia.

– No dejare que cualquier imbécil te tenga. ¡Eres mío, Sasuke! ¡Sólo mío! ¡Me perteneces! ¡Y si no eres mío, no serás de nadie! – y se apegó más a su cuerpo colocando una pierna entre las del azabache.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices, usuratonkachi!? ¡Yo no soy ningún objeto y mucho menos te pertenezco! ¡Ahora suéltame, antes de que te mate!

Los forcejeos aumentaron por parte de Sasuke pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir aunque no contemplo que su amigo fuera a jugar de manera sucia tratando de golpearlo en sus genitales pero él también sabía las reglas del juego.

Descendió hasta tener a su altura los finos los labios que se le antojaban enormemente y no dudo en sellarlos con los suyos. Sin duda eso fue una explotación para sus sentidos pero eso sólo era la punta del iceberg.

Él siempre había sospechado que una vez que probara el sabor de los labios de Sasuke, nunca más sería capaz de abandonarlos porque inmediatamente se volvería un adicto a ellos.

No lo pensó dos veces para adentrar su ansiosa lengua en aquella humedad cavidad y recorrerla por completa. Su mano desocupada fue a parar a la estrecha cintura de Sasuke y apretarlo más a su cuerpo que exigía por mucho más contacto. Cuando el azabache por fin correspondía a su desesperado beso se permitió tomarlo de la nuca y unirlo más a su boca, tanto como le fuera posible.

Era un cumulo de sensaciones que le ponía la piel de gallina, el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho y su sangre parecía lava liquida pero no era suficiente.

Deseaba más.

Deseaba mucho más.

Quería recorrer por completo ese cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, besar cada porción de piel, escuchar los gemidos y suspiros en sus oídos por el placer que le proporcionaba, estrujar con sus palmas las nalgas de su turgente trasero y volverse uno solo con Sasuke.

Aunque un esplendoroso dolor en sus partes nobles lo devolvió a la realidad de la mano de la rodilla de su adorado Sasuke. Debía admitir que había bajado la guardia, grave error.

Tomo distancia de su agresor y se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, esperando que milagrosamente el dolor desapareciera. Levanto la vista para recibir un golpe que le partió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar y el gusto metalizado le acaricio la lengua borrando el rastro del sabor de Sasuke pero la despreciativa mirada que le era dirigida lo paralizo por completo y lo único que le paso por la cabeza fue la manera en como la había cagado.

Por un mísero momento su corazón había saltado de júbilo pero rápidamente su vio decepcionado y con el orgullo pisoteado.

Por un mísero momento había creído que Naruto le correspondía pero sucedía que el maldito rubio sólo quería convertirlo en uno más de sus insulsas conquistas.

Por un mísero momento se dejó llevar por el apasionado beso que el rubio le concedió mientras estaba desprevenido pero lo lleno de rabia, saberse que no era por las mismas razones.

Por un mísero momento creyó realmente que era correspondido pero solo era un noche lo que Naruto le prometía, tal vez dos con mucha suerte.

_¿Qué le aseguraba que no era uno más?_

_¿Y por qué todo así de repente?_ Se preguntó y no tuvo que pensar mucho para encontrar la respuesta. El maldito rubio con tal de fastidiar a Menma, porque no había que ser muy observador para notar que no se llevaban bien, era capaz de armar semejante treta para seducirlo y así aguarle los planes a su pariente.

Y si algo que Sasuke odiaba irremediablemente era que trataran de usarlo. Pero aunque el centro de su alma dolía trataba de ignorarlo con tal de no mostrar esa miserable faceta de él y mucho menos delante de su ahora ex–amigo.

– ¡Maldito! No soy ninguna de las putas con las que te revuelcas

Y otro golpe fue a parar a la boca del estómago del blondo, el cual inmediatamente se dobló en respuesta del dolor. En sus puños iban descargados toda la furia, tristeza y dolor que llevaba acumulados por mucho tiempo pero que ahora se le sumaba la desilusión por comprobar que sus sentimientos desde un principio fueron inútiles.

La vez que Sasuke Uchiha poseía esa clase de sentimientos y todo se quedaba en un par de puños en un cuerpo que ya carecía de significado para él.

Porque para Sasuke Uchicha, Naruto Uzumaki había muerto esa noche.

Mientras se curvaba de dolor y hacia el intento de que sus tripas se quedaran en su lugar y no se le ocurrieran salieran por la boca, llego a la conclusión de que realmente la había jodido con Sasuke como para que este usara semejante nivel de fuerza.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Si tenía que recibir una paliza por saborear otra vez los labios de Sasuke, pues con gusto la recibiría de nuevo. Todo el mundo estaba en lo correcto al decir que era un gran idiota persistente.

Cerró los ojos esperando recibir el siguiente golpe, dejaría que el azabache se desquitará. En el mejor de los casos, a lo sumo, terminaba con heridas leves y en el peor de los casos terminaba en cuidados intensivos por varias semanas. Pero lejos de todo pronóstico el azabache se detuvo y solo lo oyó chasquear sonoramente la lengua, gesto que significaba molestia, antes de marcharse en silencio. Trato de detenerlo pero el dolor en su zona abdominal se lo impidió asique se tomó los valiosos segundos para recuperar, perdiendo así por completo de vista al Uchiha.

Sin embargo él era Naruto Uzumaki y él nunca se daba por vencido.

Nuevamente entró al recinto, donde el calor de la habitación le golpeo de lleno en la cara desorientándolo un poco. Otra vez tenía que buscar al escurridizo Uchiha, en el futuro le reprocharía esa actitud tan cobarde impropia del moreno, lo más seguro es que hubiera tomado rumbo para marcharse de la fiesta.

– ¡Naruto!

Observo al que pronunciaba su nombre, esperando que no se tratara de aquella chica pero se topó con una larga cabellera rubia atada en una media coleta y unos ojos azules más claros que los de él. Nunca perdería la costumbre de maravillarse con el cuerpo tan andrógino de Deidara a tal punto que la primera vez que lo vio lo confundió con una mujer, algo que el peli–largo odiaba con todo su ser y con su actitud tan explosiva no dudo en hacérselo saber mediante un golpe en la cabeza cuál era su sexo pero luego de esa pésima primera impresión podría decirse que eran algo así como amigos. Y no dudo en acercarse con una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía, quizás sabía algo del paradero de su objetivo.

– ¡Eso debió doler, hmp! – le dijo una vez que cerca.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Del rodillazo que Uchiha–bastardo te propino. ¡Me dolió a mí también, hmp! – asique lo había visto, tenía la esperanza de que nadie haya visto semejante, humillante y dolorosa para su hombría, escena.

– Jeje – sonrió tontamente –. Bueno Sasuke puede llegar a ser un poco… temperamental – dijo dudoso-. Por cierto, ¿no has visto por donde se fue?

– Lo vi subir por las escaleras – respondió mientras señalaba con el dedo índice en la aquella dirección.

– Gracias ¡Nos vemos! - grito mientras tomaba rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Si lo hubiera pensado mejor ahora no estaría ahí. Debió haber abierto la puerta principal y largarse de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas. Sin embargo su inconsciente lo traiciono haciendo que su cuerpo subiera por las escaleras. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en una de las cuantas habitaciones de la mansión de Neji y no estaba en condiciones de provocar un encuentro que el idiota de Naruto, lo mejor sería quedarse ahí hasta que la dichosa fiesta llegara a su fin.

La despensa no constituía un lugar especialmente cómodo y le resultaba extraño que aquel tipo de habitación se hallará en parte del segundo piso, si se tenía en cuenta que en esa superficie se encontraban los recintos para los huéspedes puesto que el tercero era ocupado por los cuartos de la familia y el despacho del patriarca así como la enorme biblioteca. Pero volviendo a su lugar actual este era un espacio pequeño y carente de elegancia en comparación con el resto de la casa.

Era más bien del tipo funcional al que sólo los sirvientes accedían para buscar lo necesario para su trabajo. Cuatro paredes color tierra cubierta por muebles de maderas de distintas tonalidades marrones y un viejo escritorio cerca de la ventana que brindaba una vista espectacular del jardín y entrada de la casa, eran las única decoraciones del lugar, era algo sombrío y minimalista pero de cierta manera le agradaba.

Se prendió su segundo cigarrillo de la noche mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje con frialdad. Su cajetilla de tabaco aún contaba con cinco restantes, los cuales debían durarle por el resto de su estancia en aquel lugar, lo que significaba problemas ya que él en una noche cualquiera y más si estaba frustrado o fastidiado era capaz de consumir un paquete entero. Muchos contaban hasta diez, otros preferían apretar esas pelotas de gomas de chillones colores, algunos preferían hacer algún tipo de deporte, estaban los que utilizaban una buena sesión de sexo para tranquilizarse, todos eran métodos viables pero él prefería fumar.

Mientras jugaba con su gastado mechero hacía lo imposible para que su mente no recreara lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Debió haberle dado una buena paliza al maldito y de paso castrarlo.

_¿Cuándo se convirtió en un debilucho?_

_¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró?_

La ventaja de conocer esa mansión mejor que la palma de su mano y de saber cuáles habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas –por su antigua búsqueda- es que ya sabía perfectamente en donde tenía que centrar su cacería del Uchicha. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, una vez que llego al segundo piso tenía dos opciones, derecha o izquierda.

El camino se dividía en dos pasillos. Si optaba por la derecha se encontraría con dos de las cincos habitaciones de huéspedes de ese lado desocupadas si es que no la habían ocupado ya más otras escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. Por el contrario si iba por el izquierdo se toparía con uno deshabitado de los cuatro cuartos.

Sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki era una persona que siempre confiaba en su instinto y este le gritaba que fuera hacia la izquierda para darse con la única habitación vacía. No pudo evitar decepcionarse, cualquier cosa podía fallarle menos su estimativa en la cual siempre había puesto toda su confianza pero al parecer todo en esa noche tenía como final salirle mal pero no contaba con tiempo para deprimirse. Era su objetivo principal hallar a Sasuke antes de que se fuera o estaría en graves problemas, todo su esfuerzo de muchos años quedaría reducido a la nada si no podía aclararle las cosas a su amigo.

Tantos años de sonrisas fingidas y deseos reprimidos perdidos por dejarse llevar por sus inoportunos celos. No pudo reprimir golpear su puño con la puerta de madera con frustración, estaba llegando a su límite. Hasta ahora todo lo referido a sus sentimientos y anhelos los había podido llevar de una u otra forma para que no se interpusieran entra la relación de amistas entre él y el azabache.

El sangrar de sus nudillos lo trajo a la realidad luego de vagar en viejas heridas que soportaba día a día. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la otra dirección cuando tempestivamente recordó que al final de ese pasillo había una puerta que era la entrada de una pequeña alacena que casi no era utilizada por los habitantes de la casa.

Y bendito fuera el Uchiha por tener esa manía de cuando estaba enojado –lo que era malo para él-, olvidarse de cerrar las puertas con cerrojo. Sasuke nuevamente estaba fumando, dándole la espalda mirando por la ventana y ligeramente apoyado sobre borde de la ventana. Como seguía vivo el azabache aun no notaba su presencia ahí por lo que se permitió delinear con sus azulinos ojos aquella deliciosa figura.

Sasuke era más bajo que el por unos centímetros y a pesar de que practicara deporte sus músculos no era tan desarrollados como los de él, quizás estuviera relacionado la poca cantidad de alimento que ingería además de que estaba bastante delgado. Tenía la piel de un blanco lechoso y bastante suave, más de una vez rozo las yemas de sus dedos haciéndolo lucir un pequeño accidente para luego quedarse con un agradable calorcito pero que ahora le parecía insuficiente luego de probar el sabor de sus labios. Poseía un rostro de facciones finas y delicadas, nariz pequeña, labios finos de un rosado natural, pómulos altos y unos enigmáticos ojos negros que siempre lograba hacerlo perder en aquella profundidad. Aunque debía admitir que adoraba las turgentes y redondas nalgas del Uchiha.

Y no es que él fuera un pervertido pero maldecía una y otra vez a la inoportuna de su polla por ocurrírsele despertar en aquella problemática situación porque corría un grave riesgo de que esta fuera cortada. Pero recordando una vieja frase que siempre utilizaba: _"cuando la cagaba, la cagaba monumentalmente."_

Por ende la prioridad de sus objetivos quedaba resumida de la siguiente manera. Primero satisfacería su lívido y en segundo lugar las explicaciones.

Se acercó con pasos silenciosos lo que entraba con una clara discordancia con su ruidosa personalidad aunque ayudaba que Sasuke se encontrara con la guardia baja. Fue a causa de eso que logro tomarlo por desprevenido y asaltarlo por la espalda; justo cuando acababa de terminar de fumar aquella asquerosa cosa que tanto detestaba cuando lo rodeo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y el otro fue a parar al mentón para girarlo un poco con el objetivo de plantarle un beso de campeonato.

No iba con intenciones de preliminares, iba directo a finales y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar derecho a réplica.

Por eso no dudo en aproximar más el cuerpo del azabache al suyo y adentrar la lengua en aquella adictiva cavidad.

- ¿Quieres seguir jugando al gato y al ratón? – pregunto con cierta sorna luego de separarse del beso.

- Suéltame, Naruto – y la demanda iba carente de sentimiento alguno.

Malo. Pésimo. Horrible.

Si él escuchaba pronunciar su nombre al Uchiha y no el acostumbrado _dobe_ significaba que estaba en graves problemas y que su integridad física corría grave riesgo de terminar en una camilla de un hospital pero no por nada él era llamado el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

- Luego.

Y todo dio comienzo, por lo menos por parte de él.

Inclinó su cuerpo y por ende el de Sasuke también se dobló. Ataco la porción del cuello más cercana a sus labios.

Besar. Morder. Lamer. Nada le era suficiente, necesitaba más contacto, mucho más.

Necesitaba mucho más de Sasuke.

La mano en la estrecha cintura se trasladó centímetros más abajo, donde comenzó a acariciar suavemente por sobre la tela del pantalón aquella zona sensible. Sasuke se estremeció imperceptiblemente pero por la cercanía lo logró notar, haciendo que su respiración se turbase un poco. Su otra mano se aventuró por debajo de la playera roja de su amigo, arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos por el plano vientre blanco hasta detenerse en uno de los pequeños pezones.

Se aprisiono por completo a él al punto de que su pecho limitaba con aquella espalda y sus caderas se frotaran con el redondeado trasero por el que se moría estrujar. Su boca volvió a la carga esta vez mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras intensificaba un poco más el movimiento de la mano en el área de la bragueta y comenzaba a pellizcar el pezón con mayor dureza.

- Sasuke… - pronuncio con voz más ronca de lo normal.

Su erección dura como un diamante pedía a gritos por un poco de atención pero primero debía de complacer a Sasuke para conseguir un poco de alivio luego. Comenzó a simular embestidas, sus caderas golpeando con el prieto trasero de Sasuke mientras su mano se atrevía a meterse por el pantalón y agarrar por el tronco al ya erecto pene de su acompañante.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir del pecho. El aire en sus pulmones había optado por marcharse dificultándole el respirar. Su pulso se encontraba acelerado a una velocidad impresionante y su sangre corría caliente por su cuerpo.

Y todo era por causa de Sasuke.

Sasuke en su cuerpo. Sasuke en su mente. Sasuke en su corazón. Sasuke en su alma.

Comenzó con un tortuoso vaivén para detenerse de vez en cuando en la punta para que con su dedo pulgar acariciar en círculos. El danzar de su pelvis no se había detenido en ningún momento pero ya comenzaba a serle insuficiente. Cuando se trataba de Sasuke mucho, significaba poco.

Un profundo deseo nació de repente. Quería ver los ojos de Sasuke mientras lo tocaba. En un movimiento rápido lo giro y lo encaro hacia él, con la mano todavía dentro del pantalón del Uchiha retomó otra vez sus recreativas actividades. Colocó una de las piernas entre las de él y froto su erección contra el muslo del azabache.

Soltó un suspiro de lo más placentero cuando finalmente entre sus manos se hallaron las redondas y turgentes nalgas. Miró directamente a esas perlas negras que siempre hacían erizarle la piel mientras hacía encajar sus cuerpos de manera que ambas erecciones se rozaran entre sí.

Embestir al azabache con ropa le resultaba morboso y tortuoso a la vez. Se estaba volviendo loco, la excitación lo consumía, el deseo le quemaba la piel y Sasuke con aquella mirada retadora le provocaría un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarlo.

Porque no había pasado por alto que el único que tocaba era él ya que el Uchiha sólo mantenía los brazos laxos a los costados. No rechazaba su contacto pero tampoco respondía a él; ni correspondiéndolo ni alejándolo, sólo lo miraba y nada más.

- Sasuke… - susurro nuevamente muy cerca de aquellos tentadores labios pero no los beso y las falsas embestidas aumentaron.

Pero seguía sin obtener alguna reacción. De nueva cuenta llevo una mano a la entrepierna de él y esta vez no escatimo en fuerza al apretarle el tronco del miembro para masturbarlo con velocidad. Mientras lo masajeaba desabrocho la bragueta de su _**jean **_con una habilidosa maestría con el objetivo de liberar a su -hasta ahora nunca- necesitada polla y alinearla con el falo en sus dedos.

La sensación era tan maravillosa que por un momento hecho la cabeza para atrás y se puso más duro de lo que estaba, si es que si eso era posible, pero inmediatamente se le vino a su mente pervertida algo que sin duda haría por terminar de hacer reaccionar a Sasuke.

Arrastro su azulino mirar a aquel punto donde sus cuerpos se frotaban con famélica insistencia, por lo menos de parte de Naruto. Su mano derecha unía ambos miembros mientras que con la otra depositada en una de las nalgas lo arrimaba para aquel cadencioso fruncir.

El pene de Sasuke era de piel blanca como así de suave con la punta roja como una cereza, unas cuantas venas resaltaban notoriamente y había comenzado a gotear hacia unos segundos. Aunando a eso hacía una excitante combinación con el de Naruto que era de piel bronceada y un poco más grande que su ahora amante. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba descaradamente el lugar en el que friccionaban con deleite.

- Sasuke… Puedes tocar… Que no muerde… Aun – dijo susurrante con cierta picardía y Sasuke no evito fulminarlo con la mirada.

Bueno al menos ya deseaba matarlo, era un avance pero no del tipo que él quería. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sasuke y guio la palma blanca hasta depositarla directamente sobre ambos falos, justamente en el de Naruto. Sin embargo no retiro los suyos ni cuando sintió como los dígitos se cerraban directamente sobre su polla pero dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro contrario mientras sentía esas crueles yemas masturbarlos con fuerza mientras el abandonaba su antigua tarea para dejarla en manos de Sasuke y él se dedicaba a atender aquel turgente trasero.

Un sobre conocido cosquilleo en su bajo vientre lo alerto. ¡No! Era muy pronto para que todo terminara tan rápido. Tomo a Sasuke de la cintura y lo deposito sobre el escritorio dejándolo sentado en la superficie de madera para luego hacerse un lugar entre sus piernas. El Uchiha ahora le respondía al rodearlo con estas con firmeza y cuando lo beso su corazón estallo de júbilo porque le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Naruto le besaba con pasión. Penetro con su lengua una vez más aquella cavidad y busco ansioso a su compañera que lo recibió gustoso. Sus manos acariciaban toda la lechosa piel que pudiera tener entre sus dedos y aun así deseaba más.

Quería beber de su caliente aliento, perderse en el abismo de aquella mirada vidriosa que lo observaba entrecerrada, fundirse en su tentadora boca, invadir con su presencia los pensamientos de él, abrazar fuertemente su alma y vivir en su corazón para la eternidad.

Descendió de la boca a su cuello, donde se entretuvo a mordisquear y sus manos subieron a castigar los pezones luego quitarle la remera que fue a parar al suelo al igual que el pantalón que le dieron vía libre para tener contacto con los fuertes muslos alrededor de su cadera. Desde esa posición podía notar lo acelerado de su respiración, como aquel pecho subía y bajaba reiterada veces e incluso sentir con su lengua el movimiento de aquella garganta que intentaba ahogar las exclamaciones de placer.

Disimulo una sonrisa cuando noto los dedos contrarios pasearse por toda la magnitud de su espalda, dejando un agradable cosquilleo en su dorada piel. Y aunque tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por tomar distancia de aquel vibrante cuerpo, era necesario si quería llegar al siguiente placentero nivel, todo ante la interrogativa mirada negruzca de su delirio de años.

Lo tomó del codo e hizo que se incorpora para colocarlo de cara al escritorio y de espalda a él. Extrañamente en ese momento Sasuke estaba bastante dócil y cooperativo, ¿o quizás era porque hizo todo esto en menos de un segundo? Se apoyó sobre la inmaculada espalda, sin rastros de pecas o lunares, para hablarle al directamente al oído:

- Sasuke… ¿Me dejaras…?

Dejo al aire la pregunta para arrastrar dos dígitos por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a una nalga y detenerse repentinamente, dejando a su paso un interrogante silencio pero que se disolvió de inmediato cuando sus dientes se fueron a clavar en aquella redondez, seguido de un lengüetazo, obteniendo así un pequeño siseo del Uchiha.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – le oyó decir aunque lo ignoro completamente pero al menos ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo aquellas pálidas, y ahora con la marca de su anterior mordida, nalgas. Por lo que no pudo evitar nuevamente llevar ambas manos hasta allí y apretarlas, tenía un nuevo_** hobbie**_, no todos los días tenías al alcance de tus dedos al protagonista de tus sueños húmedos de los últimos años y a punto de volverse realidad.

Cuando las separo dejando descubierta la rosada entrada del Uchiha casi se corre de tan solo verla y la tensión era claramente notable en su acompañante, muy diferente a él, que se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel, la excitación elevada en las nubes y la ansiedad carcomiéndole la piel. La primera lamida vino acompañada de un suspiro acogedor y un brinco de su miembro por su parte.

- Naruto… No…

Seguía en su papel de ensanchar ese pequeño aro e ignorar olímpicamente las entrecortadas protestas, si lo estaba disfrutando por qué negarse al placer que ambos podrían disfrutar. Su avivada lengua se introducía una y otra vez mientras que sus oídos se maravillaban por los escasos suspiros que lograban escapar de la garganta del Uchiha. Un intrépido dedo se unió a la exploración aunque solo sondeaba la zona por fuera, marcando su contorno hasta que reunió el suficiente valor para adentrarlo. Trago saliva cuando este fue engullido rápidamente, como si hacía tiempo ya tendría que estar allí y la idea de que su polla era la que profanaba en vez de su dígito lo hizo impacientarse.

Un segundo y un tercero también se agregaron con movimientos circulares y en forma de tijeras que buscaba expandir lo más que se pudiera aquel recóndito lugar para evitarle el menor dolor posible a falta de una mejor lubricación. Sasuke había comenzado a mover sus caderas para salir en dirección a los profanadores dedos, en busca de más cercanía.

- Sasuke… Voy a meterla – advirtió turbado por las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Nunca se llegó a imaginar que esa noche terminaría por hacerle el amor a su Sasuke.

Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha a partir de ese momento pasaba a ser única y exclusivamente de propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki.

Tomo la punta de su falo y lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre esa estrecha puerta al interior de Sasuke. Se mordió la lengua cuando sintió el calor abrasador y como era estrujado, deseaba introducirse por completo pero debía procurar causarle el menos dolor posible al Uchiha. La tensión volvió a ese blanquecino cuerpo seguido de un sonoro cerrar de ojos más una leve exclamación de sufrimiento, que por mucho que trato de ocultárselo logro notarlo con facilidad ya que todos sus sentidos estaban abocados a las acciones que realizara su amante.

- Sasuke… Relájate – pidió con voz pausada mientras repartía pequeños besos por la perlada piel del cuello frente a él.

- Mue…rete… - le murmuró y Naruto no pudo lanzar una ahogada risa.

- Luego podrás hacerlo… Sasuke.

Y finalmente se hayo por completo en aquel cálido interior, algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces. Paro todo movimiento, concentrado solamente en las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, el calor asfixiante, las paredes que lo aprisionaban con locura y creyó correrse allí mismo. Su mano se aventuró una vez más a tomar el pene de Sasuke y comenzar a masturbarlo a nueva cuenta, ya que los hombros rígidos le dieron una clara señal de que le estaba causando sufrimiento por lo que con el objetivo de que se distrajera y de paso se relajara su mano se deslizaba con lentitud a lo largo de toda su extensión.

Con el comienzo del vaivén de sus caderas contra las de del azabache las oleadas de placer no se hicieron de esperar. Suspiro y jadeo mientras acariciaba el fibroso pecho con deleite. Su falo empujando ya con dureza al igual que su mano en posesión del de Sasuke. El oji-negro había empezado a gemir haciendo que el éxtasis en su cuerpo sobrepasara los límites de su deseo por Sasuke.

Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, anclo ambas manos en las caderas de tal forma que le quedarían marcas rojizas en la piel marfil al día siguiente y con ellas atraía ferozmente aquel cuerpo hacia el suyo, llegando al más hondo en el interior del azabache.

- Sasuke… - gimió mientras bebía del salado sudor en la nuca frente a él.

Cada oración iba acompañada de un "Sasuke", le encantaba pronunciarlo pero la principal razón era para_** confirmar **_que se trataba del verdadero Sasuke ni el producto de su imaginación. Y siendo sincero con toda persona con la que estuvo siempre imaginaba que se trataba de Sasuke, que era él a quien besaba, a quien tocaba, a quien le hacía el amor y por tal causa tenía que reprimirse no pronunciar el nombre de su deseo.

Pero ahora no era necesario. Era el real. El cabello negro azulado que le cosquillaba la mejilla, el perfume que le embriagaba los sentidos, la suave piel que sus manos tocaban sin cansancio, los ojos negros brillosos que lo miraban de soslayo y el prieto trasero donde se enterraba.

Salió por un momento de ese cuerpo de infarto para voltearlo y encararlo. Se introdujo a nueva cuenta mientras su azulino mirar no se separaba de las facciones que nunca dejarían de fascinarlo más ahora que estaban reflejando placer, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, la respiración irregular, los ojos oscuros y brillantes seguían igual de retadores, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos de donde escapaban uno que otro gemido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a bajar, el rostro, la garganta que en la cual ya resplandecían unos cuantos chupones que el propio Naruto le había hecho minutos atrás, el duro pecho, los erizados pezones, los trabajados abdominales, el hueso de la cadera, el goteante miembro hasta llegar en la parte donde su anatomía se perdida. Sin duda la vista era lo más excitante que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

- Sucio… - le llego a sus oídos por parte del azabache.

No hizo más que unirse entre esas nalgas mientras su lengua en recorría su labio superior, en un gesto provocativo y sugestivo para luego añadir:

- Eres una delicia… Sasuke… Me la estas estrujando tan bien…

Las uñas clavándose con hostilidad y rasgándole la piel de su ancha espalda le dio una clara señal de que cerrará la boca y que continuará con la faena o le arrancaría la lengua pero si tenía que hacerlo, prefería que lo hiciera a mordiscos.

El Uchiha lo tomo ferozmente de la nuca para estrellarlos con sus entreabiertos labios otorgándole un hambriento beso que no dudo en responder, la lengua rosada se hundió en su boca e invitó a jugar a la suya, invitación que no rechazo.

Sus hombros eran abrazados por los blancos brazos y Sasuke no se alejó cuando sus labios se separaron ni tampoco dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, con la boca abierta los gemidos salían con más frecuencias y sin pudor, elevando su ego masculino al igual que su excitación.

El cosquilleo en su bajo vientre comenzó a hacerse más persistente. Las embestidas más violentas y certeras en aquel punto donde Sasuke le pedía _más. _El sudor había perlado por completo la piel blanquecina y su caprichosa lengua no dudo en lamerla reiterada veces.

Sabía que estaba llegando el final. Su cuerpo se lo estaba avecinando. Sus dedos volvieron a la erección del Uchiha y solo bastaron con unas cuantas sacudidas eyaculo en su mano con fuerza mientras lanzaba un último gemido; las paredes internas que lo aprisionaban se comprimieron catapultándolo al éxtasis.

Cerró los ojos por la sensación y aun así juraría que vio estrellitas de colores. Sus sentidos se turbaron, sus oídos zumbaron y sintió como si tocara el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos con la cabeza apoyada en aquel duro pecho que subía y bajaba mientras que él trataba de recuperar el escaso aire en sus pulmones. Deseaba que ese instante durara para siempre, con el cuerpo relajado y Sasuke entre sus brazos.

- Aléjate – y ahí la perfecta burbuja explotaba de la mano de una voz fría.

- Sasuke… Yo…

- Ya obtuviste lo que querías ¿no? Ahora lárgate.

Naruto levanto la vista del pecho para posarla en los ojos negros que ni si quieran se dignaban a mirarlo, ya que estaban ocultos detrás de uno de sus brazos. Los labios estaban fuertemente apretados formando una sola línea y las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon en el intento de aspirar aire. Se acercó lentamente hasta posarse y depositar levemente sus labios sobre los rígidos de Sasuke pero unos dedos agarradores a su cabello con el objetivo de alejarlo lo más lejos posible no le permitió la cercanía ni por cinco segundos.

- Creo que no has entendido – le siseo esta vez, había desatado la furia Uchiha -. Quiero que te largues, no verte más en lo que resta de mi vida.

Sasuke llevo su otro brazo hasta el cuello y lo presiono comprimiendo con excesiva fuerza, imposibilitando respirar. Su vista se tornó borrosa y la garganta se le cerró impidiéndole el habla. Al aparecer el Uchiha iba a tomar al pie de la letra sus palabras de que podría matarlo.

Eso significaba que estaba loco por no sentirse arrepentido ni si quiera un poco pero sus pulmones comenzaban a reclamar el necesario aire. El fino rostro expresaba el rencor que sentía por él que quedó impresionado, el ceño fruncido, los ojos clavándose como dagas, la respiración acelerado eran un claro síntoma.

- Me has tratado peor que una puta, debería matarte…

El agarre en su cuello se intensifico y los ojos negros se volvieron turbulentos, un rendija de puro odio; un odio que le hizo creer que su vida acabaría ahí mismo.

- Pero no puedo… - fue lo que escucho en un susurro por demás lastimero antes de que los dedos en su cuello desaparecieran.

La figura del Uchiha de pronto se volvió frágil ante sus ojos con la cabeza gacha, ocultándole la mirada. Mientras se tomaba de la garganta, trataba de recuperar el aire perdido y que su voz volviera contemplaba como el aquel cuerpo que antes le había brindado aquel irreal placer se mostraba ahora herido.

No pudo evitar que sus brazos lo rodearan, una vez recuperado, y lo estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho sin importarlo que pudiera desatar nuevamente el voluble temperamento característico de su amigo.

- Sasuke… - pronunció con voz suave, era hora de sincerarse y la idea le hizo tragar saliva con nerviosismo -. Siempre te he amado – Sasuke respingó entre sus brazos y lo ciño más a su cuerpo.

Se silenció. Sus pensamientos eran un completo desastre y quería ordenarlos para no cagarla.

Sus manos se trasladaron a los costados de la cabeza oculta en su pecho, la levanto y lo miro a los sorprendidos ojos.

- Ámame Sasuke – y aunque pareciera una orden sonó más a un desesperado ruego -. Ámame ahora y para siempre. Ámame más que a tu vida e incluso más allá de esta. Antes solía conformarme con ser tu amigo, me era suficiente saber que solamente yo he podido tras pasar tu barrera que impones para alejar el mundo y buscando reemplazos para imaginar que eras tú pero hoy cuando casi permites que aquel maldito te besara, mi autocontrol se fue al demonio. Porque soy una persona egoísta, por eso te pido que me ames como yo te amo a ti ya que nadie te amará de la forma en que lo hago y sin ti estoy seguro que moriré.

Tenía lo nervios a flor de piel. El corazón le latía tan rápido que hasta temía que pudiera oírse en la pequeña habitación y Sasuke no respondía a su confesión, poniéndolo de paso más intranquilo a tal punto que no se sorprendería si comenzará a caminar por las paredes.

- Eres un imbécil – y la pequeña sonrisa seguida de aquel profundo beso lo hicieron el hombre más feliz de la tierra aunque fuera necesario unas cuantas explicaciones más, luego serían dadas porque deseaba una segunda ronda y Sasuke por lo visto también.

- Son un par de imbéciles – dijo Neji mientras tomaba de su cerveza -. Mira que hacerlo en aquella despensa, teniendo varias habitaciones libres.

Deidara concordó con esa afirmación y agrego:

- Al menos el plan funcionó, hmp.

- Los celos son una porquería pero siempre funcionarán – mencionó Menma divertido.


End file.
